Cafe Love
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a disappointing day of chasing Sonic and losing him, a soaked and crestfallen Amy Rose relaxes in the most popular café in Station Square and soon gets noticed by a new up and coming male hedgehog pop star who really falls for the pink hedgehog. Will Amy fall for him too and what about Sonic?
1. Chapter 1

**Café Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

Rain heavily poured down from the skies of Station Square as many people on the ground ran around for shelter. Walking through the rain holding her arms close together, was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She sighed sadly and mentally scolded herself for not bringing a coat along with her, as she knew this rain was coming, she just thought she'd get home on time, but clearly that didn't happen.

Amy lifted her head as some light had reached her vision and she spotted the familiar sign of the city's most popular café. She sighed in relief when she entered through the door that chimed with the sound of a bell. She spotted her usual seat that her and her friends normally sit at, was free and she sat down. The table was close to a large stage and near a fire place and Amy was grateful that it was on so she was soon dry and warm.

A waitress had come round and asked if she would like anything and Amy had ordered a hot chocolate, as she drank a bright light was shone on the stage and many people who were mainly girls had crowded round on the dance floor waiting for whatever was coming on. Some of them screaming with excitement. Amy had no idea who was playing that night, but she wasn't all that interested.

Suddenly a microphone was set up and a voice sounded through it grabbing a little of Amy's attention but she still stared at her cup, "is this thing on? Testing 123, yes its working thanks for the set up Ray!"

Amy briefly looked up at the stage and saw an older looking hedgehog taping on the microphone. "Okay, thanks for your patients folks, we've finally got things set up here and running properly, so without further ado I'm pleased to introduce the newest up and coming pop star to the Twilight café...Zach the hedgehog!" He yelled as many females screamed the pop stars name and cheered.

The older hedgehog stepped aside as a really handsome younger male hedgehog who wore a set of sunglasses on his head and a leather jacket, white gloves, blue trainers and an earring on his left ear stepped up to the microphone, the hedgehog was red and had bright crystal blue eyes. Around his shoulders he had a guitar that was all black but had a lighten bolt on the front.

"Zach, we love you!" Some of the girls called.

The hedgehog on stage grinned at them and started to play his guitar. He then sang one of his most popular songs which the fans went crazy over. The pop star looked over the crowd but he almost stopped singing, when his eyes fell on a pink hedgehog who was listening but not watching, she seemed more interested in her cup.

He felt a nudge on his side and frowned when his band member who played the bass snapped him out of his stupor. He realised that he nearly missed some of his words, he shook his head and carried on singing and he couldn't wait until the show was over.

It was almost closing time in the café when the concert was over but Zach was thankful that the pink hedgehog was still there, but she was about to leave. He ran over to the table as soon as she had left money on the table and stood up, "h-hey wait!" He called.

Amy looked back as she had placed the money on the table, her eyes went wide when she realised that it was the pop star who talking to her.

"H-hey uh, I um, noticed ya sitting there, and not up dancing like most of the other girls and I wondered if you were okay?" He asked feeling himself blush.

Amy raised her eyes, "uh, yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking and I just didn't feel like dancing."

Zach nodded in understanding and started rubbing the back of his head, "cool, so uh my names Zach in case you don't already know, might I know what your name is?"

Amy's mouth fell open slightly, "um, it's Amy Rose."

Zach smiled with a nod "Amy Rose, you suit that name."

Amy blushed slightly, "uh, thanks, I'm really sorry but I have to get going, it was nice meeting you!" Amy called as she saw that the rain was off and it was now starting to get dark.

Zach felt slightly disappointed when she started to leave but he quickly grabbed her hand "please wait!"

Amy eyes went wide again when she felt her hands being pulled back, Zach was now blushing full force "um, sorry but I'd really like to get to know you, could I see you again?"

Amy was about to say no when a familar voice to her answered for her, "Ah, oh my gosh I can't believe it, Zach, oh of course you can see Amy again, I'll even give you her number!" It Rouge the bat. Amy gasped in fright when the bat had screamed.

Zach grinned when he was handed a piece of paper with a phone number on it, Amy growled "Rouge you can't just give away my number!"

Rouge pulled Amy away from the pop star "Amy, hon this could be your chance if you date this guy big blue might get jealous," Rouge whispered.

Amy sighed "I don't think that'll work, Rouge."

Rouge chuckled "oh it will, Sonic likes you I know it. He's just shy."

Amy grumbled, "if he liked me then he wouldn't run away from me."

Rouge sighed "I take it that's why your in the cafe huh?"

Amy nodded, Zach made a coughing sound to get the girls attention, "um, so would it be okay if I contacted you Amy? Don't wanna do it without asking since your friend here gave me your number."

Rouge nudge Amy in the side, "go on," she whispered.

Amy sighed "um sure it's okay."

Zach grinned "great ya might hear from me in a couple of days since I got time off." He was then called over by his manager and he said goodbye to the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Café Love**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the sun was shining over the city and you wouldn't even have thought that it had been raining the day before. Amy Rose was up early and was out buying her weekly shopping, she was looking through the shelves when someone had bumped into her.

"Ow!" She muttered when she almost dropped something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Said a familiar voice but Amy couldn't quite place it.

The pink hedgehog turned to the person and raised her eyes at them as they were all covered up, he wore a hood and a scarf covered his face. "Oh, Amy it's you, it great to see you again and so soon," The male muttered under his scarf.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "um, who are you?"

The male suddenly grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out the shop making her drop her shopping, "quick come with me!"

"H-hey!" Amy yelled as she dropped her shopping bag.

They finally reached a quiet spot in the park and the male quickly checked around to make sure no one was there. He sighed in relief and took his hoody down and his scarf off.

Amy gasped when she saw who it was "Zach?!"

Zach grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "uh, sorry about your shopping Amy, I'll pay for it. And sorry for dragging ya off like that, if people see me out in public they go crazy. That's why I'm wearing this."

Amy sighed in relief when she it was someone she knew or sort of knew "oh it's okay, so what are you doing out anyway?"

"Just browsing the shops, beats being stuck in my hotel room." Zach shrugged.

"Yeah I wouldn't like that either I guess," Amy replied with a nod as she shuffled her feet and rubbed her arms.

Zach smiled when he spotted an ice cream stand near the fountain of the park "hey, you want some ice cream? It's on me."

Amy shrugged, "sure why not."

Zach quickly put his stuff back on and headed to the stand he asked Amy what she'd like and she told him vanilla, he took the mint and the two sat down on a park bench in a quiet area where hardly anyone ever goes expect for one certain blue hedgehog who happened to be napping up in the tree were the two hedgehogs had below.

Sonic sleepily opened one eye when he heard a familiar voice and he suddenly panicked, 'oh, no its Amy, better jet before she sees me,' He thought to himself and sat on one knee and prepared to jump down and zoom off. However he stop himself when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

The blue hedgehog raised his eyes in confusion he never seen this person before. 'huh, wonder who that is? Never seen him around before.'

The two had sat down on the bench and began talking about a lot of different things, "wow, Amy I can't believe we have so much in common, you know you should meet my band. You'd get along, great with some of the guys." Zach grinned as he finished his ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised myself that we like the same things. Oh sure I'd love to meet them."

"Just be warned though they can get a little crazy at times and annoying. But they're cool. In fact how bout we hang out at that café tonight? They'll be there only we won't be singing." Zach said as he leaned back on the bench.

A thud on the ground was heard behind them then a rush of wind was felt but only familiar to Amy she gasped and whipped her head around. _'Sonic?' _She thought as she watched the leaves fly around.

Zach waved his hands in front of her face and snapped her out of her day dream, "uh, Amy you okay?"

The pink hedgehog blinked and shook her head, "uh, yeah sorry thought I saw something in the tree's."

Zach shrugged "meh, probably just a bird or something, so you up for tonight?"

Amy seemed to think for a minute and she realised she wasn't doing anything that night anyway, "yeah I'm up for it.

"Great how about I take ya home now and pick ya about five?"

The pink hedgehog nodded "sure that be great."

The two got up off the bench and made their way to Amy's apartment where Zach had dropped her off and headed back to the hotel that he was staying at.

He arrived to find his band members having an arm wrestling contest, two hedgehogs were going head to head while a wolf leaned against the wall watching them, "come on am gonna beat ya this time Rex." Said a purple hedgehog with red eyes and wore nothing but his white gloves and black trainers he was called Jake.

"In your dreams, maybe," replied the other hedgehog who was coloured yellow and had green eyes he wore blue gloves, a leather jacket and green trainers.

Zach sighed at the sight as he stopped by the wolf who was fully grey with brown eyes he wore nothing expect for an earing on his right ear, his name was Bolt. "They at it again?"

"Hmph, yeah they haven't stopped. You should have seen them earlier the manger came in screaming his head off saying that he wouldn't be paying for another broken hotel room." Bolt said as one Jake had finally beaten Rex.

"Yeah in your face Rex!" Jake cheered as he received a glare from Rex.

"You know I beat you all those other times," Rex mumbled.

Jake was busy doing a victory dance on top of the beds "yeah but this time I beat you!"

Zach rolled his eyes at the two and tried to get them to calm down, "okay guys can we calm down for a moment please?"

"Hey Zach where ya been man?" Jake said as he finally stopped dancing and jumped off the bed.

"Just out, but uh you know how we were going to chill in that cafe later well I'm bringing along a friend, I think you guys will like them."

"I bet its a girl." Rex smirked to Bolt who agreed with them.

Zach sighed "how'd you know?"

Rex shrugged "lucky guess, so who is she?"

"Her names Amy Rose, she's really nice one of the nicest girls I've met." Zach sighed happily.

"Amy Rose, I've heard that name before," said Bolt as he stood in a similar pose that Shadow would stand in.

Rex laughed and nudge Jake, "hey I think someone's in love."

Jake laughed along with him when he saw the dazed look in Zach, the red hedgehog snapped out of his day dream and growled at the two hedgehogs. "Hey cut it out you two. Can you guys just do one thing for me tonight? And not go stir crazy in front of her."

"We'll try Zach, but we can't promise anything." Rex smirked as he placed an arm around Jake's shoulders.

Zach rolled his eyes "don't worry Zach I'll keep these two under control." Said Bolt as the two hedgehogs stopped laughing and coward a bit under Bolts stare.

Zach nodded with a smirk, "thanks Bolt."

...

Meanwhile at Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins the yellow fox was busy doing repairs on the Tornado when a gush of wind flew in from the open part of his workshop. Tails closed his eyes for a brief moment but soon opened them and saw his big brother Sonic come to a halt and he walked over to the couch. He seemed to be mumbling something.

"Hey, Sonic how was your run?" Tails asked now standing up from his work with a spanner in his hand.

Sonic had lay fully on the couch with his feet up, "uh, it was okay, at least until I decided to rest in the park."

Tails raised his eyes and came round to the hedgehog, "how come?"

Sonic sighed and sat up but slouch over onto his hands "Tails you know I like Amy, after you finally got me to admit it."

Tails grinned and remembered his victory, "yeah, now that took a while, so what happened?"

"Well I was resting in the tree's when Amy suddenly appeared but she wasn't alone. She was with another guy, someone I've never seen before and he asked her out on a date. What am I going to do?" Sonic growled slightly.

Tails eyes widened at this but he thought for a minute, "wow, uh well how about telling her how you feel?"

Sonic looked at the fox with a look that said are you serious? "Tails I told you my reason for not telling her!"

Tails nodded "I know and you've told me a dozen times, but you know Amy's not going to wait around forever, I don't think."

Sonic thought for a moment and nodded at his idea, "maybe Rouge might have an idea of what I can do. Catch ya later Tails!" The hedgehog yelled the last part as he zoomed back out of the workshop leaving a confused fox behind.


End file.
